greenpoliticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Undercover Slut
Throughout the history of the band there have been multiple line-up changes, more than twenty different people have been involved with the band, while certain musicians do contribute music, vocalist and lyricist 'O' remains the only constant member. Although the group are most often referred to as a form of industrial music and indeed use that as part of their sound, they also implement strong elements of '77-punk rock influence and deathrock, topped off with an image similar to glam rock. Undercover Slut have been a feature in underground music, particularly in Europe since the 1990s, though they have also toured the United States several times. In terms of musical releases, the band has put out many self-produced recordings, their first official full-length album was Communism Is Fascism released in 2004, which has gained them attention. Sound and Image The group play predominantly Industrial rock music, although they have been covered by Glam media sources, and even had a song released on a Glam compilation for Delinquent Records. This is most likely because of their image, which incorporates heavy use of make-up. Undercover Slut's make-up bares a resemblance to that of the geisha, with striking white foundation topped off with bright red lipstick and black eye make-up. Due to darker elements of glam in their image, the band are sometimes compared to Marilyn Manson by media who are not familiar with the band. However, Undercover Slut have stated strong opposition to that group, dismissing Warner as a "clown" and quipping "That "god of fat" needs to call it quits".Industrial Interview Frontman 'O', has cited punk rock bands Sex Pistols and the New York Dolls as an influence on Undercover Slut, this is mirrored in their music, which follows anti-establishment themes. The band themselves describe their music as; "that perfect sexual intercourse between creepy Deathrock, '77 Punk rock nostalgia, Industrial darkness and a so fuckin' pretty larger-than-life Glamour Image."Glitzine Interview Animal rights 'O' is passionate about campaigning for Animal rights, and is said to be devout vegetarian, Undercover Slut even have a section dedicated to them on the Animal Liberation Front website, as well as an interview discussing their beliefs.Animal Liberation Front - "Saints" On their album "Communism Is Fascism" Undercover Slut have a track regarding this, a blank 1 minute track titled "Sixty Silent Seconds To Repent For Your Animal Genocide". It is not only animal rights the band covers, they have also played an anti-paedophilia concert in Paris, France in July 2005.News - Anti-Padeo Show Biography The band have existed in various forms since 1995. Going through numerous line-up changes with leader 'O' remaining as the only constant member. The musicians of Undercover Slut are only referred to and known by their stage names. During the 1990s, Undercover Slut self-released various E.P.s though their own Hateful Society Production label. Their first demo album "''Lipstikk Whore #666" was released only in Japan through Scream. Communism Is Fascism 2004 saw the band releasing their second demo album "Fuck That Celebrity Trash & Your Ghetto Cunt Drama". Shortly after the release of their second demo album, Undercover Slut signed to Apocalypse, on 24 December 2004 they released their first proper album "Communism Is Fascism" on this label. Before leaving Apocalypse the following year, for Free-Will in July of 2005. In interviews 'O' often refers to their hometown as "Psychotic Paris, Fucked-up France".TheGauntlet.com Interview Undercover Slut have toured the United States four times, as of 2006, tours of the United States are normally promoted as "Amerikkka Tour". Undercover Slut went through several record label changes in 2005 and 2006, first; Free-Will, a label which Japanese visual kei band Dir en grey are signed to, but the band left after becoming unhappy with the label's backing policies. February 2006 saw Undercover Slut sign to UK based, Six Six Six, a label which was set up by former Christian Death manager Tim Fraser. While on this label, the group appeared on UK television show Redemption TV. The band soon left this label under similar circumstances as Free-Will and are now currently on Offensive Records. Line-up changes and Amerikkka Macht Frei A full length record was planned for release in 2006; "Inside That Cult That Loves To Terror", though this did not see the light of day. Undercover Slut embarked on their fourth tour of the United States which started on the 8th August in New York City, it was named the "Genocide, Homicide & Suicide - Amerikkka Tour 2K6". 'O' introduced new members into Undercover Slut, in the form of guitarist Divine, bassist Drag, and drummer Kraze; this change was referred to as the band entering the White Whore era. With this line-up, the band played their fifth tour of the United States, known as the "White Whore Supremacy - Amerikkka Tour 2K7", it started again in New York City, at Snitch a club owned by Velvet Revolver members. Undercover Slut recorded their second proper full-length album "Amerikkka Macht Frei" at the Chop Shop in Los Angeles. The thirteen track album, set to include a cover version of The Cure's "Killing an Arab", also featured some guests who are not part of Undercover Slut. Matthew Roberts (Charles Manson's son) featured in a spoken word duet with 'O' on the track "Jesus Kills! Coroner Saves!", Eric Griffin of the Murderdolls plays lead guitar on the track "Kastration Kar Krashes" and Teddy Heavens of Rebel Rebel plays lead guitar on "Dali Was A Junkie".Blabbermouth.net Members Current *'O' - vocals *Divine - all guitars *Drag - bass *Kraze - drums Former *Incest - guitar (1995-1999) *Disease - bass (1996-1997) *Sikk - bass (1997-1999) *Porn - bass (1998-1999) *Date Rape - guitar (1999) *Mace - drums (1999-2004) *96 - bass (2000-2006) *Lame - guitar (1999-2000) *Kunt - guitar (1999-2000) *Dazzle - guitar (2001-2002) *Vile - programming (2002) *Pills - guitar (2003-2006) *Rash - drums (2004) *Fuse - drums (2004-2006) *Fake - drums (2006-2008) Discography Albums *Amerikkka Macht Frei (to be released late October 2008) *Communism Is Fascism (2004) Demo Albums *Fuck That Celebrity Trash & Your Ghetto Cunt Drama (2004) *Lipstikk Whore #666 (2000) E.P. *Hollywood Noir (2008) *the White Whore era E.P. (2006) *The Van Gogh Disease (2006) *drama-Sick democra-Sin (2005) *Our Legalize Suicide Sessions (2003) *Naziconographick: Terrorism Tracks For Nihilistic Numbers (2002) *Sadistic Sampler (2000) *Undercover Slut (1999) *Lipstikk Whore #666 (1998) *Foreplay... (1995) Single *Evil Star Virus (2002) *Addicted, Obsessed & Possessed (1996) References External links *Official Website: UndercoverSlut.com *Official Undercover Slut MySpace.com Profile *Fan Website: Undercover-Slut.wifeo.com Category:French musical groups Category:Rock music groups Category:Industrial music groups Category:Animal Liberation Front Category:1990s music groups Category:2000s music groups fr:Undercover Slut pl:Undercover Slut pt:Undercover Slut